Sterek - The Woes of Love in a Messed Up World
by A-Bad-Case-Of-Sterek
Summary: Stiles gets a crush on Danny before he realized his loves Derek.
1. Chapter 1 - Lacrosse Practice

**Chapter 1 – Lacrosse Practice**

The bell rang as Stiles exited his chemistry class making his way to his locker. It was finally the end of the day and it was time for his favourite part: lacrosse practice. He didn't exactly get to play very often so practice wasn't much for him but that wasn't what he was excited about. Lately he'd been looking at Danny in a different way than usual. He didn't know why he felt about Danny this way but he knew he liked it.

"Stiles!" Scott called from down the hall. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Oh shit, sorry. I guess my minds been elsewhere, what's up?" Stiles was clearly distracted from Scott as he didn't make any sort of sarcastic remark.

"I need you to tell coach that I won't be at practice today, Derek is picking me up."

"Yeah, alright."

"That's it?" Scott was in shock. There's no way Stiles wasn't going to make some pack daddy joke right when it was pretty much served to him on a silver platter. "Usually you'd make some lame ass joke about how he's a sourwolf and blah blah blah."

"Oh, I guess I'm just tired or something. I'll see you tomorrow; I've got to get to practice."

With that, Stiles made his way down the hall toward the locker rooms. He was so eager, he was almost half running there.

He burst through the door and quickly made his way to his locker, which was conveniently place across from Danny's, and proceeded to change. Danny had entered the room, of course with Jackson, and Stiles flashed him a quick little smile. Once Danny had reached his locker Stiles clumsily walked over to him, tripping on the benches stumbling. Stiles started to fall and let out an awkward little "Help!" when Danny reached out and caught him. All Stiles could think about were how strong Danny's arms were. It very much felt like he was being held by Derek although it wasn't near as hostile feeling. It felt warm and genuine.

Danny pulled Stiles up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks. Just had a little, uh, fall I guess." Stiles was so flustered he couldn't come up with any sort of witty response.

"Well next time watch yourself." Jackson barked.

"Maybe next time you could be as courteous as Danny here instead of being a self righteous prick." Stiles' mouth always ran faster than his head and he immediately regretting saying this to Jackson.

"Big words for someone who's going to get their ass handed to them on a fucking silver platter."

"Calm down Jackson. Just try to be more careful next time Stiles. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Danny said placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder. His knees almost gave out at that point.

He felt so happy whenever Danny talked to him at all. He was always so nice to Stiles and it made him feel good to have someone other than Scott or Alison show any sort of kindness to him.

"See you on the feel Stiles." Danny called out as he accompanied Jackson to the field.

With that Stiles realized he still hadn't gotten finished changing and was going to be late at this rate. Again.

"Damn it!" Stiles quickly threw on the rest of his equipment and rushed out the door. While making his way to the field Stiles tripped over his untied shoelaces and hit the ground with a hard 'thud'. He lay there for a second, not because it hurt but rather out of embarrassment. While laying there he felt a pair of hands grip his sides, right at the ribcage and pull him to his feet with ease. He looked behind him to see Danny yet again. "Thanks." Stiles said, blushing.

"Anytime." Danny said back and Stiles could have sworn he saw a wink tossed in with it as he rushed back to his position in net.

Stiles stood there stunned for a moment. Had he really seen that? Maybe his mind was just making things up. Either way, he had a weird feeling in his stomach that he just couldn't help. As he stood there daydreaming for a moment he felt like he could hear someone calling his name. "Stilinski" he would hear very faintly until off of the sudden he heard it loud and clear.

"STILINSKI!" Coach bellowed. "Get your ass on the field already. You wonder way you never play? Well this is why, you don't do jack shit."

"Oh shit, yes coach." Stiles grinded out. He was always an ass to Stiles just because he wasn't a star athlete. It didn't really matter right now. It was his turn to take a shot on net which meant he was able to get that much closer to Danny. He started his run up, awkward as usual, and right as soon as he locked eyes with Danny he stopped dead in his tracks and lost himself in Danny's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Shoot the damn ball!" coach yelled.

"Uh, right." Stiles half ass shot the ball knowing Danny would save it regardless of how hard he shot it. He was a great goalie and Stiles was a less than mediocre player at best.

"Alright now get to the back of the line, you're holding everybody up."

Stiles half sulked his way to the back of the line. Not only had he made an ass of himself in front of everybody, he had to break his gaze with Danny. As he made his way to the back of the line he could see Jackson giving him the usual death-stare but he held it a little longer than he usually would have. Almost as though he didn't approve of the way Stiles was acting toward Danny. Stiles smugly have him a little smile, almost like a "fuck you" to him.

All practice pretty much went on this way: with Stiles staring at Danny. It was almost creepy he did it so often. By the end of practice Danny seemed to be looking back even when Stiles wasn't. To him, things were looking up. Maybe Danny would be up to hanging out with Stiles. He might die if that were to happen. Just as Stiles was thinking about all of this something donned on him. "Oh shit." Stiles had forgotten to tell coach about why Scott wasn't there. If he doesn't get a reason Scott is going to be dead. What could he say? Stiles' brain wasn't working; the only thing on his mind was Danny. _Maybe he needed to help his mom or something_. Stiles thought that would work. _His mom needed him to pick him up right away and that's why. Good. He'll believe that. Right?_

"Hey, coach." Stiles called out.

"What do you want Stilinski. Hey, where's McCall? He's co-captain. He should be here for practices. It looks bad otherwise."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. He had to pick his mom up from work right away. She needed him to take her home and back so to grab something important for work." Stiles felt his lie was flawless.

"Why didn't his mom have the car?" Coach didn't seem convinced.

"Uhh, she let Scott have it today."

"So his mom, the one who owns the car and relies on it for work, lent it to McCall today just because?"

"Oh! He was going to go out with Alison tonight and he needed the car for that. You know, hormones and wanted to show off. Teenager thing." Stiles felt quite satisfied with his story. Scott had better be pleased that he did this. _Quick thinking me._

"Whatever, just tell him not to miss any more practices. Just because he all of the sudden became a star athlete doesn't mean he can skip practice all the time. He's missing too much."

"Of course. I'll make sure he knows." _Like he'll care. He has much bigger things to worry about._

Stiles made his way to the locker room hoping Danny was still there so he could talk to him. He made it at the perfect time. Danny was just walking out of the shower. _Holy shit._ Stiles was in awe. He'd seen Danny in just a towel before but that was pre-obsession. He made his way over to his locker and decided, since Jackson wasn't there, he was going to strike up a conversation. Stiles opened his mouth to speak and then realized he had no idea what to say. This was a first. When was he ever at a loss for words.

"Uh, good practice today Danny." Stiles choked out. _Damn it. That's the best I can come up with?_

"Thanks, you too." Danny replied.

"Do you wanna go out some time? I uh, mean, hang out. You know, just chill. You and I or something? Stiles sputtered.

"Are you asking me on a date Stiles?" Danny had a huge grin on the face. He had always though Stiles was pretty cute.

"Kind of I guess. I mean if you want to. You don't have to of course. If you have other plans or someth—"

"I'd love to." Danny interjected.

"Really?" Stiles was in awe that Danny actually said yes. After all Danny was built like a Greek god and Stiles was well, Stiles. "That's awesome. I'll uh, call you later tonight or something."

"Sounds good to me. I'm free after 4:00." And with that Danny continued to get changed.

Stiles sat there for a moment a little stunned at what had just happened. He actually had a date. When it finally registered in his brain what he had just achieved Stiles did an awkward little jump and waved his arms sporadically. _I guess there's a first for everything._ Stiles thought to himself. He looked over at Danny to see him just about to put his shirt on and Danny gave him a quick smile while Stiles had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Stiles started getting changed and as Danny passed by him to leave he heard him whisper, "See you later tonight Stiles." Stiles stood up to say good-bye but Danny was too far away and regardless, Stiles had gotten distracted in Danny's ass as he walked away.

"STILINSKI!" Stiles jumped at least a foot in the air. "Hurry up and get the hell out of here already!" Coach was getting impatient. He wanted to lock up and leave already.

"Uh, sorry. I'll be out in a minute." Stiles' heart was racing after that. Not only had he just gotten the shit scared out of him, he had to get ready for his date.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Date

**Chapter 2 – The Date**

When Stiles got home he rushed to his room as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going to take Danny or what he was going to wear. Never in his life had he worried about what he looked like or about where he was going to take a guy. He had never thought of another guy this way before really. It used to be that Lydia was his complete obsession but after seeing how much she cared for Jackson he figured there wasn't much hope there. Not only that, but after Stiles had been around Derek so often and constantly had their bodies against each other, Stiles had started to develop a strong attraction to other men. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't exactly complaining.

He still couldn't believe Danny said yes to him. He was so much better looking that Stiles and he was willing to be seen with him in public; on a date for that matter. _Holy shit!_ Stiles thought as he looked at his watch. It was already 3:45. Danny would be expecting his call soon. It was at that moment that Stiles thought to himself. _How long are dates supposed to even last?_ He had no idea how long Danny expected to be with Stiles. If it were up to him, Stiles would have it last all night but he wasn't sure if that was normal. _I guess when he wants to go home he'll say so._ Stiles was so nervous about all of this. He didn't know what to do around a girl let alone another guy. Well at least he had no idea when it was on a date. He couldn't treat Danny like he treated Scott. That just seemed wrong to Stiles.

It hit 4:00 and Stiles was about to dial Danny's number when he thought to himself. _Maybe I'm being too eager. He said after 4:00 so maybe I should call him around quarter after. _He had never been this nervous or unsure. The last thing he wanted was to mess this up. Someone had finally agreed to go on a date with him and he was going to do it right and so he waited. It seemed like time was going especially slow. He just wanted to hear Danny's voice and see his face again.

He heard a noise downstairs that made him jump. There was no way his dad was home, it was much too early. Being cautious he grabbed a nearby broom and headed downstairs very slowly. He could see the silhouette of someone that was in the kitchen. He crept around the corner and swung the broom as hard as he could at the possible attack. It snapped over the intruders back with a loud "CRACK" noise.

"What the hell are you doing Stiles?" a familiar voice complained.

"Scott? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out and you attack me with a fucking broom. I sure know how to pick my friends."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know if the person in my house happens to be my furry friend? For all I know you could have been a murderer or a rapist."

"Gee thanks, I go from being called a furry to a rapist all within the span of 4 seconds."

"Well I'm sorry I offended you after you scared the shit out of me."

"I think I could feel the sarcasm in that one." Scott and Stiles were used to bickering but this was going on long enough for Scott. "So are you going to hang out with Allison and me or what?"

"Can't."

"What? Why can't you?"

"I have a date." Stiles said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Are you serious? Who with?"

Stiles hadn't told Scott about his newly found feelings for Danny and was starting to regret telling him about the date. He decided that he might as well tell him now. "It's with Danny."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not kidding! What, do you think I wouldn't be able to get a date with him?"

"No, no, no. I just didn't think you were into him that way you know? It was just more of a shock than anything. Not that there's anything wrong with it. I mean, kudos to you, Danny's a great guy and everything. I never really thought of you as Danny's type either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I just figured Danny was into guys who were more… Built?"

"What, so because I'm not as strong as you or Jackson, I shouldn't be able to go out with him?"

"Stiles, you're taking this the wrong way, I think it's great you have a date with Danny. I simply didn't think he was into you. Not because you aren't attractive or something just because—oh why the hell am I defending myself! I didn't even say anything wrong!"

"Oh yeah, subtly insulting me is definitely the right thing."

"I didn't mean any of it like that Stiles. Hell, have a great night with Danny. If you change your mind and want to come and double date with Allison and me, just let me know. Might make your first date less awkward."

"Thanks, I'll let you know if I think I need your help Scott."

"Enough with the sarcasm Stiles. I'm just trying to be nice."

There was no way Stiles was going to let on that he was insanely nervous to Scott. He may be his best friend but he knew he wouldn't let him live it down if he knew what his date was doing to him mentally. "I'll text you or something later."

"Yeah alright, just let me know before 7. We're going bowling then."

With that said, Scott exited the room and drove away to go pick up Allison. Stiles sat in his kitchen motionless. He had just been a complete bitch to his best friend and all because he was nervous about a date. He definitely didn't deserve that. _I'll make it up to him somehow_. He thought.

Out of nowhere, his phone rang causing him to jump up in excitement. Stiles fumbled with his phone for a minute missing the answer button at least three times before he finally hit it and tried to answer as casual as possible.

"Hello?" Stiles' voice squeaked awkwardly.

"Hey Stiles, was just letting you know that I'm free now if you still wanted to go out." Danny's voice was as calm and cool as ever. Stiles knees started becoming a little weak at the sound.

"Of course! I was thinking we could grab something to eat just you and me and then Scott wanted to know if we wanted to go bowling with Allison and him."

"Sounds great to me, want me to pick you up? I can be there in about 10 minutes."

"Uhh, sure!" _Gives me time to make my jeep look slightly better form the outside_. "I'll see you in a few!"

"Alright, see you then."

As the phone clicked off, Stiles held it to his ear a little longer almost as though he was hoping to hear Danny's voice come through the speaker again. He had around 10 minutes to do something with his jeep so it wasn't as embarrassing. He knew Danny had seen his jeep before, everybody had, but he felt compelled to be as presentable as possible. He ran outside, keys in hand, and threw up his garage door. He quickly jumped in his jeep and quickly but as carefully as he could, parked his jeep in his cluttered garage. _Quite the snug fit_. He thought as he exited the garage and closed the door and what great timing. Right as he turned around he could see Danny pulling into his driveway.

Stiles sat there for a moment in awe at Danny's car. It was so much better than his jeep. His parents had to have money for him to have something like that. He walked toward the passenger side and heard the 'click' as Danny unlocked the door. Stiles squeezed the handle slowly almost as though he though he would hurt the car if he treated it even remotely close to how he treats his car. He climbed into the car and looked at Danny with a smile.

"How's it going?" Danny asked smiling back at Stiles.

"Oh, pretty good." The question caught Stiles off guard a little bit and he didn't know why. "How about you?"

"Awesome now that I finally am going on this date. I'm pretty excited. So where did you want to go to eat?"

Stiles hadn't actually thought of that part yet. He was so worried about how he presented himself that he forgot to pick a place to eat. He couldn't pick somewhere to expensive on the account that he didn't exactly have a lot of cash on him but he didn't want to look trashy in front of Danny and pick some gross diner either. "Uh, why don't you pick? I'll eat pretty much anything really."

"Good to know." Danny said while giving Stiles a quick wink. Stiles' face turned bright rosey shade of pink at that. "Sorry if that was too much. I meant it harmlessly."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was kinda—cute really." Stiles chocked out the last couple words. Cute definitely wasn't the word he should have used. He didn't want Danny to think he was an idiot but he wasn't being himself either. If Danny's going to want to date him, Stiles wanted it to be the true Stiles but it was hard for him when came time to act himself.

They drove for a few minutes in silence as neither of them knew what to say. Stiles was fidgeting in his seat when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Sorry about that, but what do you say we just head to a little diner. You know, somewhere not too busy where we can just talk. Then go bowling later?"

"Sounds good to me. Sorry if I'm a little awkward, I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be, it'll be a good night. I promise." And with that, Danny put his hand over Stiles' and squeezed gently causing him to blush a little bit. The warmth of Danny's hand flowed into Stiles' and he squeezed back. Danny smiled and Stiles shifted in his seat allowing their arms to rest against each other.

They drove for about 10 minutes before Danny pulled into the parking lot of a quaint little diner. They exited the car and walked toward to door. Danny had parked an unusually far distance from the diner especially since the lot was empty for the most part. It took Stiles a second to realize why Danny did this but it donned on him once he grabbed a hold of Stiles' hand and interlocked their fingers together. Both Stiles and Danny could feel each other's pulse throbbing in their warm hands. Danny pulled Stiles a little closer and Stiles took this as an invitation to grab the crook of Danny's arm and cuddle into him slightly. Danny smiled and started to rub the base of Stiles' thumb with his.

They entered the diner and Stiles stiffened a little bit and pulled away ever so slightly from Danny. Danny noticed simply squeezed stiles hand a little tighter while still being gentle. Stiles found comfort in the way Danny was so comfortable with everything. He proceeded to nuzzle closer to him again until they reached a table and sat across from each other.

It was at that moment that Stiles realized he didn't want Danny to see his horrid eating habits. They were atrocious and not a very good first date impression.

"What were you thinking of getting?" Danny broke the silence. It was a good silence though. Stiles had just been gazing at Danny while he looked over the menu. "It's pretty basic here, mainly burgers and fries kinda thing."

"Oh, I hadn't really looked yet. I guess I was a little—"

"Distracted?" Danny raised an eyebrow grinning at Stiles.

"Maybe just a little." Stiles blushed. He looked down at his menu and contemplated what he could get that wouldn't be too awful to eat in front of Danny.

"Can I start you boys off with a drink?" A waitress had swiftly made her way over to their table. She was wearing a pair of bright red Vans, a pair of skinny jeans, and a green shirt. A name tag was clipped to her shirt which read 'Charly'. She had long brown wavy hair which fell passed her shoulders over the front of her shirt and a few hairs lay over her name tag. She was wearing bright red lipstick which reminded Stiles of Erica. She looked at both Danny and Stiles with a smirk on her face.

"I'll just have a coke, thanks." Danny said flashing a quick smile.

"And for you?" She was addressing Stiles directly and his mind had been so preoccupied that he hadn't had time to even think about what drink he was going to get.

"Uh, I'll just have a coke too." Stiles could feel the stammer in his voice. "Thanks." He managed to choke out. With that, the waitress swiftly walked off the get their drinks.

"She totally checked you out Stiles." Danny said.

"What? No way. She has to know we're here like, together." Stiles was blushing, yet again.

"Doesn't mean she can't hope. Better make sure she knows you're here with me." As Danny said that, he grabbed Stiles' hands and held them tenderly caressing the top of his hands with his thumbs smiling at Stiles. Nobody had ever done anything like this to him so his blushing continued to get redder. "You're so cute when you blush Stiles."

"You're just cute to begin with." Stiles let out quietly. "And I'm really glad you said yes to going on this date with me."

"I'm just as glad to have accepted. You know, I've thought you were cute for quite a while but I never would have guessed you were into me. I thought you had your heart set on Lydia."

"Yeah, I did but after this year I just started developing feelings for other guys. I was a little weirded out at first but I came to terms with it quickly. Plus Lydia and Jackson are pretty much inseparable."

"Tell me about it. Can't spend any time with the guy unless Lydia is there. It's good that you were able to accept it so fast though."

"I guess you kinda helped with that. Seeing how you were so comfortable with who you are and how other people didn't treat you like a second rate citizen really made it easier for myself to be okay with what I was feeling."

"That's really flattering actually. I'm glad I could help. Not going to lie, I'm kind of surprised that you didn't take a liking to Scott. He's really hot after all."

"I think it's just the whole, been my best friend for a while thing. Plus, he's definitely not swinging for the same team as us."

"That's true. He's pretty into Allison still isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, she's like, the love of his life or some shit."

"Well it's good that he has someone like that. I've been hoping to find someone like that myself." As Danny said this he slowly looked up into Stiles' eyes. All Stiles could think at that point was how beautiful Danny's eyes were. Such a deep brown they just made Stiles weak in the knees so it's a good thing he wasn't standing. The waitress made her way back over to the table with their drinks setting both of them right between their interlocked hands.

"You boys ready to order?" Her tone seemed a little harsher than it had previously been. Almost as though seeing Danny and Stiles holding hands had upset her. Sensing the hostility from her, Danny let go of Stiles' hands and crossing his arms on the table. Stiles' hands simply lingered in the same spot wishing the warmth from Danny would return.

"Yup, I'll have a cheeseburger and some curly fries with it please." Danny always sounded so smooth and calm. His voice just seemed to flow from his throat like it was meant to enter Stiles' ears. There's nothing more he'd love than to hear Danny talk all night while he just listened which for Stiles, was a first.

"And what about for you?" Her hostility only seemed to increase when she addressed Stiles. He wasn't sure how to handle this but sarcasm didn't seem like the right thing to use right at the moment.

"I'll have the same if you don't mind."

"Alright." She said dryly as she stalked off with less graceful steps and she had before.

As soon as Danny was sure she was out of earshot he whispered to Stiles, "Somebody seemed a little bit jealous don't you think?"

"Jealous of what? Us holding hands? Then shouldn't she have been jealous from the moment we stepped in the door? Hell, I was pretty much glued to your arm."

"Maybe she didn't see us when we walked in but now that she's positive that it's a date she's not too happy. I think she was hoping to get your number."

"You're joking. Nobody has ever asked me for my number."

"Well that's not entirely true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stiles, I asked for your number like a month ago. You may not have realized that's what I was hoping to get out of it but I have liked you for a little bit now. You're just adorable."

Their food arrived much quicker than they had anticipated but Stiles was happy to see the food nonetheless. Now was time to try and eat like a civilized person on his date. He even placed a napkin in his lap. He had been given the idea when Danny did it first but he still felt it was necessary. He carefully started eating his burger being as neat as possible.

"So you were pretty good at practice today there Stiles." This was the first time Danny had the slightest bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh. Uh, thanks. You were great as usual." Stiles voice shook a little as he spoke. Danny was so nice and he didn't want to mess anything up.

"Stiles, you aren't being yourself. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just really nervous and I don't want to do anything stupid in front of you."

"Stiles, just relax. I said yes because I think you, with all of your cute little idiosyncrasies, are adorable. Just be yourself." Danny gave Stiles a reassuring smile.

"You're going to make me blush… again…"

"It doesn't seem to be too difficult but like I said, it's cute."

Within a few minutes Stiles had finished his burger as to minimize the possibility that he could embarrass himself while eating.

"Damn. You ate that pretty fast eh?"

"Can't have poor eating habits while I'm not eating."

"Fair enough. Besides, it lets me do this." And with that, Danny reached across the table to hold Stiles' hand once again while he ate. "I've acquired a certain skill for eating with one hand. I also don't have much of my burger left so it isn't too difficult."

Stiles squeezed Danny's hand gently while he ate his fries and the two of them talking for a couple hours without any interruption or awkward silences. It was truly turning out to be the perfect date for both of them. The whole time the two of them held each others hand and Danny continually rubbed the top of Stiles' hand with his thumb giving Stiles a warm and fuzzy feeling. They talked about what it was like for Stiles to have his dad be the sheriff and what Danny's parents did for a living. Occasionally they'd look over at the waitress that took their order only to see her eye fucking Stiles every time. They joked, laughed, and had a great time in each others' company. Never did Stiles dream that asking Danny on a date would turn out this good.

"Hey, it's 6:30. Want to go bowling with Scott and Allison at 7:00?"

"Sounds awesome. Let's head over now, I'll grab the bill." Danny waved over the waitress and asked for the bill.

"I can't let you pay for the whole meal Danny. I'd feel bad if I did."

"Don't worry about it Stiles. You can pay next time; I'll grab it this time."

With that Stiles face lit up like a light. _Next time._ Danny was willing to go on another date with Stiles. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of dating Danny even longer.

"Alright, I'll pay next time." Stiles was beaming at Danny and as soon as they had paid, Stiles grabbed Danny's hand and went back to nuzzling his shoulder as they walked back toward Danny's car.

They got into the car and Stiles' phone started ringing. "It's Scott."

"Well answer it. We are bowling with him after all."

Stiles quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Stiles, you still coming bowling with Scott and me?" Stiles was shocked to hear Allison on the other end.

"Yup. Danny and I just got in the car and are heading there now actually."

"Great, we'll see you two in a bit!"

Stiles heard the phone click as Allison hung up and looked over at Danny who had heard her and started to pull the car out.

"I haven't talked to Scott or Allison very much lately. It'll be good to catch up with them."

"Yeah. It'll be fun!"

All Stiles could think about was how the reason he hadn't talked much to Scott was due to him being a teen werewolf dating a werewolf hunter's daughter. Danny could sense Stiles' tenseness and gently grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers lazily.

They drove mostly in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was the kind of silence where both of them know what the other is thinking. It was the kind of silence that they don't want to interrupt. The kind of silence where Stiles would simply stare at Danny completely infatuated. Occasionally Danny would look over at Stiles and smile blushing slightly. It was the only time that Stiles had been able to make Danny blush since the date started.

They pulled into the bowling alley parking lot and Stiles was reluctant to let go of Danny's hand but he just reminded himself he'd instantly grab it again once he was in arms reach.

The two of them walked into the bowling alley hand-in-hand with Stiles holding on to Danny's bicep running his thumb over the muscle. Danny let go of Stiles' hand and placed his arm around Stiles' shoulder holding him close. Stiles reciprocated and put one arm around Danny's waist and the other he placed on his stomach. He could feel Danny's abs through his shirt and he ran his thumb over the individual abs. After they rented their shoes they proceeded to find Scott and Allison.

"Hey you two, how's the date been going?" Allison greeted the two with a huge grin on her face.

"It's been going great. Stiles and I just went to some little diner for dinner and talked away till it was time to go." Danny told the other couple squeezing Stiles a little tighter as he told them.

"Aw, that's great! Are you two ready to bowl?" Allison asked.

"Of course we are! Ready to win that is." Danny smirked confidently at Allison and Scott. "I take pride in my bowling skills."

"Scott and I are pretty good bowlers ourselves so you'd better watch out Danny."

After Stiles and Danny had but their bowling shoes on, they took a seat on the bench together. Allison was up first then it was Danny's turn. After Danny, Scott would bowl and then Stiles. As Allison was getting ready Danny put his arm around Stiles pulling him in close. Stiles rested his head on Danny's shoulder and smiled.

"Yes!" Allison had bowled a strike and was jumping excitedly. She walked back and sat next to Scott as Danny got up to take his turn.

"So Stiles, how's it going with Danny?" Scott asked.

"It started off kinda awkward but only because of me. Within a few minutes we started talking really well and it's just been great since that point."

"You think this could become more between you two?"

"Well I sure hope so. He's really great and has already hinted at wanted to go on another date."

"Awesome. Well I hope it all works out for you Stiles. You deserve this."

"Thanks."

Danny had also bowled a strike and was walking back with a big smile on his face. He sat next to Stiles once again putting his arm around him and pulling him in close before it was Stiles turn to go bowl. Scott got up to take his turn shaking his head and laughing a little bit at Stiles.

Stiles cuddled closer to Danny while he waited for Scott to take his turn. He hoped Scott would take as long as possible so he could sit in Danny's arm for longer but of course Scott walked up and bowled a strike quickly and effortlessly.

As Stiles passed Scott to take his turn he whispered, "Damn werewolf powers." He then proceeded to grab a ball. Stiles never was very good at bowling. He only came tonight because it was his date night and he thought it would be fun to be with Danny all night. He took a deep breath and threw the ball. He crossed his fingers as it rolled along the lane just hoping to at least hit the pins. Unfortunately the ball took an unexpected turn and went right in the gutter.

"Shit." Stiles sighed and picked up another ball to take his second throw. Luckily he was with good friends so nobody was going to make too much fun of him. Not like Jackson would. He took aim once more and threw the ball. This time he hit 4 of the pins. "Better than nothing I guess." He huffed as he walked back to his seat with Danny.

Stiles sat down and crossed his arms. Danny placed a hand on his thigh and said, "Don't worry about it Stiles. Just try to enjoy the night."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just a bowling game." Stiles wanted to believe that he could simply enjoy the game but he felt inadequate to the rest of the group. All he wanted was to have this date go great. _It's stupid to think being bad a bowling matters_. He thought to himself but for some reason it was really bothering him.

As Stiles walked up for his next throw Danny followed close behind. "Mind if I help?"

"Oh. Not at all." Stiles almost felt humiliated that he was getting help until Danny grabbed his wrist, placing his thumb against the inside of Stiles' wrist, and pulled them up ready to bowl. Suddenly, Stiles no longer felt ashamed or embarrassed about being bad at bowling. It gave him an excuse to have Danny hold him and that's all he cared about right now. Danny's body was pressed right against Stiles'. He could feel Danny's heartbeat against his back and he could feel his own heart rate increasing quickly. From behind him he could hear Scott snickering but he didn't care right now. With the help of Danny, Stiles threw the ball and once he stood upright again felt Danny's hands move from his wrists to his waist. The ball was going perfectly straight and he bowled a strike.

"See, just needed a little support." Danny whispered in Stiles' ear. They walked back to their seat and Stiles had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Getting a little excited there Stiles?" Scott asked raising his eyebrow.

"I guess you heard that, huh?" Stiles could feel the blood rush to his face as he blushed. _How many damn times am I going to blush tonight?_ Stiles was getting fed up with the embarrassment.

The night went on with Scott bowling a strike every time with Allison and Danny not far behind with spares as their worst throws and finally Stiles who was lucky if he were to get a spare. Regardless of the score, it was a great night. They all were laughing and talking the whole time. There never was a moment where it was awkward, especially with the amount Stiles talked.

"It's getting late Scott." Allison said.

"You're right. We'd better get heading out."

"We'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Allison said smiling at them. With that, they walked away and left Stiles and Danny by themselves.

"Did you want me to take you home now?" Danny asked Stiles.

"I was kinda hoping we could stay here a little longer. Just the two of us?" Stiles held his breath while he waited for Danny's response. He had enjoyed the night and didn't want it to end quite yet.

"Sounds good to me. Just let me know when you want me to take you home and I will."

The two of them sat there for a moment in silence. Danny didn't want Stiles to feel like he wasn't interested so he put his arm around Stiles pulling him close and rested his head against Stiles'.

"So what's it like being the sheriff's son?" Danny asked.

"Terrifying in some cases. Exhilarating in others."

"How so?"

"Well, imagine not knowing whether or not your dad is going to come home whenever he gets called for a case. For example; when there were those murders going on, whenever he would go out to investigate possible leads, I'd be at home stressing about if he was safe. Especially when it can be so dangerous."

"Oh wow. I never really thought of it like that."

After a while Stiles' neck was getting stiff so he ended up laying down with his head in Danny's lap and the two of them talked about whatever came to mind whether it be how Jackson had started acting differently recently or about the lacrosse team. They stayed on the bowling alley benches for another 2 hours then Stiles' phone rang.

"Shit, it's my dad." Stiles quickly sat upright and answered the phone. "Hey dad, I'll be home soon."

"Where are you even?" Mr. Stilinski didn't sound too pleased that Stiles wasn't home. "You know there's still a curfew in effect, right?"

"Yeah dad, I know. I'm just at the bowling alley."

"With who?"

"Well, right now Danny but Scott and Allison were here earlier."

"Danny from your lacrosse team?" Stiles hadn't heard his dad that surprised in a while. "Since when do you hang out with him?"

"Well dad, we kind of are on a date."

"Oh. Well enjoy yourself and come home soon please. You have school tomorrow. Bye Stiles."

"Bye dad." Stiles was in shock. He definitely didn't expect that response but right now he didn't care. He sat back down next to Danny and put his arm around his waist.

"Should I be taking you home now?" Danny asked.

"Mind if we wait a little longer. I kinda want my dad to go to sleep before I get home."

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"Anything really."

The two of them continued to talk for another half an hour in each others' arms. Stiles was getting tired and had been resting his head on Danny's shoulder for the whole time since his phone call.

"I probably should be getting home." Stiles said reluctantly.

"Alright, I'll take you home."

Danny and Stiles exited the bowling alley hand-in-hand and walked toward Danny's car. Stiles couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. He looked around only to see Derek standing between a few trees at the edge of the parking lot only 40 feet away from Danny's car. _What the hell is he doing here?_ Stiles hadn't seen Derek in a couple weeks and couldn't figure out why he all of the sudden decided to show himself tonight. He got in Danny's car and tried not to think about it as Danny drove.

Once they arrived at Stiles house they both exited the car and walked to Stiles' front door. "I had a really great night Stiles. We should definitely do this again soon."

"I'd love that." He said smirking. As he stared into Danny's eyes he could feel his heart rate increasing yet again. He hadn't every actually been on a date so he didn't know what to do at the end. _Should I kiss him?_ He thought to himself. So many thoughts were going through his head at once.

He decided he would simply go for the hug and see what happened. As he leaned forward to hug Danny, he felt Danny's hand make its way to the back of his neck and pull his face close. Their lips met and Stiles placed his hands on Danny's hips pulling him in closer. He didn't want this to end. Danny ran his fingers up that back of Stiles' head into his hair and held him tight. They kissed for a few minutes before Danny pulled away smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stiles." Danny said with one hand still on the back of Stiles neck. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and walked toward his car.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Stiles sputtered out while he grinned goofily. He watched Danny back out of his laneway and drive out of sight. He leaned against his door and just stared at the sky thinking about everything that had happened tonight. It was definitely the best first date he could have had. Nothing was going to ruin this night. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them his heart jumped for a moment. There standing right in front of him was Derek Hale.


	3. Chapter 3 - Derek

**Chapter – 3** – **Derek**

Stiles was absolutely in shock: before him stood Derek Hale. He was wearing his usual dark jeans with a leather jacket overtop a pale blue v-neck shirt. Stiles couldn't figure out why the alpha had decided to show up on his doorstep right after what could have possibly been the best night of his life.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Stiles managed to spit out in his confusion.

"Have fun on your date?" Derek's face was completely serious. If he was attempting to hint at a joke, Stiles couldn't see it.

"Uh, yeah but I don't see how that's really any of your business. Is the sourwolf jealous?" Stiles spit out a joke but it came out shaky. He was still nervous about the brooding alpha that stood before him.

"Always have to make a joke out of everything, don't you Stiles?" Derek pushed Stiles against the door and was a little to close for Stiles' comfort. He could smell Derek's aftershave. "Regardless, I saw the two of you and was curious." Derek pulled his hand away and took a small step back.

"So you followed me around and then waited for Danny to leave to talk to me? None of this is even your business Derek." Stiles was starting to raise his voice and took a step toward Derek. "I don't understand why you feel the need to butt into my life!"

"I would hardly say I'm 'butting into your life', Stiles. Just because I decided to drop by and see how your little date went doesn't mean I care." Derek had taken a step toward Stiles and was pushing him back against his door.

"Don't care about what? Is this your way of saying you don't care about me at all? Even though together we've been through hell and back." Stiles could feel a lump forming in his throat and he heart felt heavy. "You know Derek, I had started to see you and I as friends but I guess not. Good to know how you feel so I don't get too attached."

"Stiles, that' isn't what I meant." Derek could hear the pain in Stiles voice and wanted to do something about it but Stiles had already started to go inside. "Stiles wait." But it was too late. Stiles had slammed the door shut behind him and left Derek in the dark, cold night alone.

Derek sat for a few moments in front of Stiles' house unsure of how to proceed. _Should I try and talk to him?_ Not knowing what to do Derek walked to a tree near Stiles' house and sat next to it thinking about what to do. He didn't want Stiles to know how he really felt about him. He wasn't ready to go there. Seeing him with Danny had almost hurt in a way. He was happy to see Stiles was having a good time but it wasn't with him. Derek still wasn't completely sure about how he even felt about Stiles so he decided it would be best to wait and talk to him later.

Stiles leaned against the door, sighed heavily, and then sank to the floor wrapping his arms around his knees. His head was spinning. Derek had never been able to get to him this badly before so why now? Had they developed some sort of bond since they knew each other? Stiles put his forehead into his knees and took a deep breath.

"You okay, Stiles?" His dad called out from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. Just, tired I guess." Stiles ran his hands through his hair and stood up. Kicking off his shoes he made his way to the kitchen where his dad was sitting, papers sprawled across the table.

"You seem kinda down, did your date go okay?" He looked up at Stiles with concern on his face.

"Yeah. It went great actually." Stiles tried to put on a fake smile about it all but his dad could see right through it.

"Stiles, I've been sheriff for a long time now and a father for longer. I know when something is wrong with my son. What is it?" Stiles could tell he wasn't going to be able to get away without telling his dad what was wrong.

"Well, Derek was talking to me after Danny left an—" Stiles dad interrupted before he could finish.

"Derek Hale? What did he want?" Stiles sighed and then continued about his encounter with Derek.

"As I was saying, he wanted to talk to me after Danny had left. It wasn't even anything really. He just asked how my date went and of course I had to be a snarky, sarcastic asshole about the whole thing. Probably didn't help my case." _Never did._ Stiles thought to himself. "There were just some things said that didn't sit well with me I guess."

"Like what?" Stiles could see his dad was genuinely interested. "Stiles, you're my son and I want to know when something is bothering you so I can, I dunno, help or something."

Stiles looked into his dad's eyes for a moment and remember what he was like before his mom passed: the father who wasn't always consumed by work and who showed such care toward his family. He was still that same dad but since she died, he had been different. He was more distant it seemed but just then, he saw in his father's eyes the caring man who simply wanted to help his own family as well and not just help solve crime.

"Well, first I need to ask you something dad." Stiles could feel the lump in his throat forming once again.

"What is it?" The look in his eye was still there.

"You don't care, do you?" Stiles could feel the nerves making his speech shake.

"Care about what?"

"You know, my date and stuff." Stiles was surprised he was able to spit out the words without throwing up.

"Stiles, I don't care who you're dating as long as you're happy." Stiles sighed with relief at his dad's words. "Oh, and as long as they aren't a convicted felon or anything."

"Thank god." Stiles laughed a little.

"Now what was it that was bothering you, Stiles?" The look on his dad's face had gone serious once again but just like before, there was still that look in his eye. It was, in a way, comforting.

"Just something Derek said. I was getting kind of upset that he was being so intrusive on my date and everything so I told him to stop butting in on my life and his response kind of, hurt." Stiles was having trouble looking his father in the eye.

"What did he say, Stiles?" His dad wasn't going to let this go. He was adamant about figure out exactly what was wrong. _I guess it's the detective in him_. Stiles thought.

"He just told me he didn't care. It hurt because I felt like we were closer than that. Close than him just brushing me off as though I'm nothing and that my life doesn't matter at all." The lump in his throat had yet to go away. In fact, it was getting worse as he talked causing him to struggle with his words.

"Stiles, if he really didn't care, then he wouldn't have come to talk to you about it in the first place." He got up and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "It sounds to me like he does care but he just doesn't know how to show it. Give him time Stiles. Just try not to get hurt or hurt anybody in the process."

Stiles sat alone after his dad had left in the dim light of the kitchen and thought about the day's events. He had gone through such a mix of emotions and it was all giving him an intense migraine. Feeling like his head was about ready to explode he got up and headed to his room. Right before he closed his door he heard a faint 'good night, Stiles' from his dad's room.

He jumped onto his bed exhausted and thought about how great it would be to see Danny again tomorrow. He did his best to push Derek and what he said out of his mind. He thought of Danny in any way possible in order to keep Derek out which worked and he eventually passed out.


End file.
